Monster
by foxbagels
Summary: Snowbella wants to change. Her mother tells her she can leave just to never leave her alone. She gets tired of her mother and the entire world. She s close to leaving before a werewolf attempts to change her mind. Seth/OC 5-6 years after Breaking Dawn
1. chapter one

**Hey. I have decided to start a new story because I cannot sleep & I have no ideas for Let The Flames Begin. I am not sure what its going to be about. I am just going to start typing.**

chapter one.

I could have changed.

However, my mother would not have allowed that.

I opened my eyes to yet another day as Snowbella Marie Johnson. My alarm clock was going off on my boring white nightstand. It went with my white headboard, dresser and desk that were in my pale yellow room with hardwood flooring. My sheets were also white and my bedspread was white and yellow stripes. Not wide stripes, no neon colors, not zigzag stripes, just boring, thin yellow and white stripes.

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom that my mother matched to my boring bedroom. I washed my face and brushed my straight white teeth and my long black hair, staring into my ice blue eyes. They were the only thing not boring about my appearance.

My mother would not let me wear any make-up, doing anything exciting with my hair and wear anything even close to cute.

I wish I could go live with my dad In Washington, but my mother has custody over me. I finished getting dressed and then glanced at my calendar. I realized that it was June 1st, so I flipped to the next month it. I immediately saw the two dates circled in red multiple times. The last day of school tomorrow and my 18th birthday the day after.

My 18th birthday. The day when I become an adult and can leave to go live In Washington with my dad.

I have not seen my dad since the custody battle about nine years ago after my parents got divorced. The jury decided that my mother's new house and new job as a lawyer in New York was a better environment to send an eight-year-old girl into rather than staying with my dad in Forks, Washington in the house I had grown-up in.

I was not even allowed to talk to my dad after my mom gained full custody over me. The last thing he said to me was, "Whenever your mother allows it, if she ever allows it, you're going to come and visit me in Forks. If she does not let you, ten years from now, on your eighteenth birthday, you can move back and live with me. I love you, baby girl. Happy birthday." He kissed my forehead and I responded, "Wait for me at the airport in Seattle, Daddy."

My mother met Kevin a month after the divorce. She was his lawyer and helped him get divorced. They claimed it was "love at first sight". It was a load of bullshit if you were to ask me.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom cooking breakfast, Kevin sitting at the table reading the paper and my little half brother, Michael coloring. I sat down in my spot and my mother began setting food at the table. Once she finished, she sat down at began serving us all.

Her mother, my grandmother, taught her that the woman of the house should cook, serve, and clean.

We finished eating and then my mom puts the dishes into the dishwasher and we leave.

You might be thinking, why did your family never talk? But they did, most of the time it did not concern me though so I didn't listen. Michael is dropped off first at grade school. As we pull up to the high school, my mother says, "Snowbella, Kevin and I realize as your eighteenth birthday approaches that you may be considering leaving us to go live with your father and we want you to know that we will love you no matter what you choose to do." She fakes a smile as she turns around in her seat to look at me. "Though we wish that you would've gone to Stanford."

I was accepted into many colleges that my mother had me apply to, Stanford being one of them, but I did not want to go to college just to bug her.

"Mom, I think that I will go live with Dad. Please do not take my choice personally; I just miss him a lot." Over the years, I became great at lying to my mother.

"All right, honey. If you're sure, I will buy you a ticket to Seattle and give you ten thousand dollars to get your new life started," my mother replied looking close to tears.

"Thank you, Mom." I gave her a smile and told her goodbye as I got out of the car for school. They pulled out of the parking lot and I smiled so big that my face hurt. Yes! I was finally leaving this hellhole!

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if I should write more and give me suggestions in either a review or PM. Sorry this is so short, but I have no more energy. <strong>

**Kylee**


	2. chapter two

chapter two.

"I'm going to Forks," I told my three best friends. Jessie spit out her Pepsi all over the table. Mandy and Jenny jumped back looking at Jessie as if she was insane.

Jessie completely ignored them. "You're what? You're going to live with your dad, aren't you? Can I come with? You know I want to ditch the whine-a-lot-twins."

"Uh, I'm moving to Forks. Yes, I am. If you really want to. And how could I not with all the complaining you do?" I replied.

"You complain, too, hun," Jessie wiped up her Pepsi spit. "Not that I could blame you," She added.

"Wait. If Jessie's going than I have to go too," Mandy said.

"Well if you two are both going with I have to come with as well," said Jenny.

"You guys are buying your own plane tickets," I said.

"Yes!" Jessie stood up and pumped her fists in the air, embarrassing herself further.

"Jessie," Jenny hissed, "Sit down."

Jessie looked completely oblivious to everyone in the cafeteria staring at her while Jenny was blushing.

Jessica Materson was the crazy of the group. She did not care who was watching or what people thought of her. She had crazy layered black hair with orange, red, yellow, blue and green streaks. She had hazel eyes and a nose just a little too big for her face. She was a tiny girl, probably underweight. Jenny, Mandy and I had to watch her every move to make sure she didn't do anything too stupid.

Our mother was Jennifer Riley. She tried to make sure we didn't act like idiots, that we looked presentable, all that typical mom stuff, but unlike my mother, she was nice. Jenny had chin-length blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was about average for height and a little on the heavy side, but not fat. Her face wasn't gorgeous, but she wasn't hideous. Jenny was average all round.

Mandy York was tall, gorgeous, and outgoing. Defiantly the most girly of all of us. She had long dark brown hair with the bottom layer dyed red and light brown eyes. Guys went crazy over her long legs and huge boobs. She was also a bitch.

Probably the only reason she had even become friends with us is because her and her family had moved out here a few years earlier and she didn't have any friends after three months. Fortunately for her, and I suppose us also, her dad and my mom worked at the same law firm. Therefore, her dad brought it up to my mom that his daughter didn't have any friends yet and my mom invited Mandy to my fifteenth birthday party sleepover. Ever since Mandy had been apart of the group.

* * *

><p>"So we will finish up our senior year and graduate tomorrow. Then celebrate our dear Snowy's birthday by heading to the airport and flying out to Seattle," Jenny said as we walked out of the doors of the school.<p>

Jessie's brother honked the car horn just as Kevin pulled into the lot. Mandy drove herself here and Jenny lived not very far away. We said our goodbyes and then went our separate ways.

Tomorrow cannot come fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who reviewed &amp; read last chapter. Thank you everyone who read this chapter &amp; WILL review. :)<strong>

**Kylee**


	3. chapter three

chapter three.

Graduation went fast. The party after it, however, not so much.

"Snowbella, darling, I have missed you so much!" My grandmother on my mother's side said as she walked up to me and kissed my cheeks. With that disapproving look of hers, she asked, "Is it true that you are going to live with your father?"

"Yes, it is," I answered. "You know that I miss him, Grandmother."

She sighed. "Yes, yes, you miss him for some reason."

I was not going to fight her. It would be never ending. Thank God for Mandy.

"Hey Snow! Shelby, how've ya been?"

"Just fine, Mandy," Grandmother replied, casting looks at Mandy's strapless short orange dress, "And yourself?"

"Great! I'm so glad to finally be out of high school," Mandy replied, completely oblivious to my grandmother's looks.

"Will you be attending college?"

"I don't know. Maybe later in life," she shrugged.

"Ahhh," Grandmother replied. She was just an older version of my mother, completely disapproving of people with money or brains not going to college. She faked a smile. "It's been very nice talking to you girls." Then she turned and left.

I groaned. "I wish she was nicer and not a clone of my mother."

"Me too, honey, but we can't pick our family," Mandy told me.

"And sometimes, you can't pick your friends either," I smiled at her, nice, big and cheesy.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up and let's go do something."

Jesse appeared out of nowhere. "I thought you were going to burst out into song!" Then, doing her best Rihanna impression, she sings, "Shut up and drive. Drive, drive.

Jenny came up behind her and smacked a hand over Jesse's mouth. "Stop."

"Snowbella!" my mother called from the kitchen. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course," I said.

Then I heard, quietly, from Mandy, "Only because you're giving me money, mother."

"Shut up," I told her then walked off towards the kitchen.

My mother was all alone in the kitchen. She motioned towards an empty chair by the bar.

"Please sit," she said.

I sat down without a word.

"Now I ordered and printed out all of the tickets since Jennifer informed me that she, Jessica and Mandy intended on accompanying you to Washington," Mother told me.

"Mother, you didn't need to buy their tickets. They said they would buy their own and if they couldn't I would've," I replied.

"That's what Jennifer told me, but I insisted," she said. "I also have bought you a house down in Forks. It's a two-story with four bed and three and a half baths."

"Thank you so much," I said sincerely.

My mother nodded. "You're sure about moving to Forks?"

"I'm completely sure."

She sighed. "Okay. Go enjoy the rest of the party."

* * *

><p>"Jenny, have you ever flown before?" Mandy asked. Jenny was freaking out in her seat across the isle from us next to Jesse in the window seat.<p>

"Try to calm her down, Jesse, she looks like she's going to puke," I said.

"Jen, the only freaky part is going up and coming back down. Just chew some gum and I even give you permission to squeeze the fuck outta my arm if you're freaking," Jesse told Jenny.

Jenny nodded then took out her paper bag and started blow air into it and sucking it back out how you would if you were hyperventilating.

I dug in my carry-on to see if I packed any sleeping pills. I grabbed the bottom and took one or two out then passed them to Jenny. She dry-swallowed them.

"Thank you," Jesse told me.

Around six hours later, we got off the plane at the Seattle airport. I looked around for my dad and instead saw a huge guy holding a sign that said, "SNOW FLOWERS."

I elbowed Jesse and pointed towards him.

"Hey, one of you Snow?" he asked as we approached him.

"Yes, I am," I answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Collin Marks. Your father's slave for the month because I accidentally ran my car into his house," Collin smiled. He had short, spiky black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He was attractive and as I said before huge. I had to look up about a foot to see his face.

Mandy pushed me back and smiled flirtatiously at Collin. "Hey, I'm Mandy and I'm single."

Collin looked down at her and his jaw dropped. Nothing we haven't seen before when guys see Mandy.

"H-hi," Collin went from happy and carefree to nervous and careful.

"Let's go get our bags," Jenny said, walking towards baggage claim.


End file.
